Enough
by Sweet-Strawberry-09
Summary: His mask was breaking. It won't take much more abuse. How long would it be before they finally see, the real him; the rage, the hate, he feels. They thought him a demon, they had seen nothing yet. Soon, so very soon. Those who jaded him would get their reward. Because he had had enough. (AU)Growing up abused, Naruto became a very different boy.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark, without a star in sight, only the moon shined bright in the sky and showered a lonely park with its light. There, a lonely yellow-haired 12 year old boy sat alone on the swings looking down at the ground, his hair covering his eyes, crying. The boy showed signs of healing bruises all over his arms and legs, varying from yellow to purple and green. He hated the people of this village, he really did. They've never cared, they've only ever hurt him. The beatings, the chases, the 'monster' hunts, which were always especially worse on his time of the year when everyone celebrated the day of the demon's supposed death and the victory of the fourth hokage, despite his death. He hated the whole village, the only decent people there were Iruka, Jiji, and the Ichiraku owners. He really couldn't believe that they hadn't seen through his bubbly blond facade yet though. Then again he only really made the mask to annoy everyone else, he always acted like a joke, the class clown, the dead last, never once showing his true face...how he hated his mask.

No one can be this happy after being jaded for so long. ...now that he thinks of it he's never really acted like his true self since...well only ever let his mask drop when he was alone or when he was with Kurama. Yes, he knew who Kurama was, the nine tailed fox inside him, who could wreak havoc upon the village if he ripped of that flimsy little piece of paper that acted as the seal. However, he could never do that to Jiji, and the others….though the rest of the villagers could rot in a hole for all he cared…"Ha!" he couldn't help but laugh to think the person the villagers beat up every time was the only thing standing between them and the demon's rage, and how angry he was. He had originally wished that everything would get better over time, that maybe the villagers would finally figure out the difference between the demon trapped inside of him and it's jailer...how naive of him, although now that he thinks of it, it really was a stupid wish. He doubted they'd ever change, but was it too much to ask to at least have a few friends? Sure Iruka and Jiji made things better,so did Iruchikaru but…when you compare the amount of hate he receives from all the villagers and shinobi, always coming home to an empty cold apartment after hard days or beatings, it really wasn't fair. Hell even Kurama made things better with his snark and crude comments, but he was still kinda lonely...

It was getting late, soon he'd have to hurry home to sleep or else he'd be sleepy tomorrow. He wasn't sure if he was excited or dreading the upcoming day, after all it was graduation day. yippy!...(not really) The day that would decide his fate and help him his dream of hokage. What a stupid dream. Sure it was a nice unrealistic dream, the hokage was supposed to be loved and respected, the strongest of all, and to love their village with all their heart and be willing to protect it to the point of their death...but he wasn't any of this. As it was the only people he really cared about was iruka, jiji, ayame, and her dad… no one else. Hell, not even his classmates were nice to him, out of all of them the only civil ones there were Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru… "How depressing" he scoffed finally having enough of sitting and wallowing about his life. Nothing was going to change no matter how much he tried. Not even trying to become hokage would help after all the hokage has to be chosen and as it was practically everyone would prefer me dead than alive. Now that he thinks of it he wasn't sure what he hated more being hated by everyone and abused or his existence being ignored no matter what he did...he really hoped things would get better, he wasn't sure how long he could handle all the hate, even now he could feel his happy-go-lucky mask cracking. Every time it got harder to smile, to act carefree, to act like none of the words thrown at him actually affected him. Every tease, cold shoulder,push, punch, jear, and jab was slowly breaking him. Everyone has their limits and he was approaching his…

 _When the dam broke what would happen?_

ok so while i will be KINDA following the naruto time line, but i will be making variations here and there or all the time. I appreciate constructive criticism but no bashing, i really don't appreciate it, especially with this being my first this is un-beta-ed so yes there will be a lot of grammer mistakes, i am sorry for that i will TRY to check for mistakes but again this is my first time so expect a few if not A LOT of mistakes, k? also i have the first two chappies done but i kinda wana see how people respond to this chapter, though ill probably update this in a day or two, cuz im on lock down so i have nothing to do .-. ...stupid wisdom teeth and annooying! PAINFUL SURGERY! Ah i'm ranting again….

So with out a further a do-

PEACE!

one more thing does anyone know how to add author lines cuz I clearly don't and help would be really appreciated...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so first things first, no i don't own or any of the characters from said anime/manga, they all belong to Kishimoto if i did Naruto wouldn't be as long and great as it is now. Alright so i want to explain a few things, the Naruto in my story is jaded and hurt but has not yet lost his innocence so the angst will be light-ish and yes he knows who's his parents. Also didn't have much time to proof read this so any and all mistakes are mine, and I would love it if you guys PM'ed me so I could fix them.

* * *

Graduation day came and went. And naruto was all alone again, just watching his classmates pass him by, going with their parents to show off their shiny new head bands. He sighed, he didn't know what he had expected but he had really thought he could pass, he had practiced so much on his own to the point of exhaustion and what did he have to show for it? nothing. Hell, even stooped so low as to ask the annoying furball for help! How was he going to be the hokage if he couldn't even pass a simple exam? 'he pressed his palms to his eyes' He was angry at himself and frustrated...his eyes were starting to sting, he was going to cry soon. What was he supposed to do now ? "Naruto! im glad i found you!" Mizukie sensei said and proceeded to explain what he wanted Naruto to 'steal' so he could 'pass him'.

Naruto was really tempted to take the offer (that's what his mask would have done), but he was too tired to act anymore, he was done. Not only that but never truly he trusted Mizuki, his eyes...they were always the same as all the villagers "So will you accept? Who am i kidding of course you'll accept, its your last chance after all !" Mizukie exclaimed, startling Naruto out of his thoughts. 'well that was a little harsh' Naruto thought. ' _ **No kidding'**_ Kurama agreed. ' **the option he's giving is too good to be true, don't let your guard down! Also, don't space out he's still talking!' '** My mask is an idiot i doubt it matters, well I have nothing better to do other than avoid the villagers, go home and crawl onto my piss-poor excuse of a bed, and cry my heart out… agh! damn this is depressing...'he thought. *blink blink*"All right! You'll see Mizukie sensei! Ill pass this test for sure, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed, after agreeing to meet up with Mizukie sensei later on after stealing the scroll.,

 _~On his way to the hokage's office~_

'damn these mood changes are giving me whiplash!' he said as he entered his mindscape (basically he's on autopilot right now), and walked into the Nine-Tails' cage. ' As soon as I pass I'm going to give up the damn mask!' he ranted pacing back and forth in front of Kurama's smaller form, that was just lying down, with it's tails swinging back and forth, opposite of Naruto's pace.

* * *

 _(Kurama's about the size of an American Bull dog in the mindscape when he and Naruto are calm. Their cute large dogs, really the only thing i could compare him to ;)_

* * *

 **Haven't you said that a million times, Naruto.** I've had enough of their crap! No more! **Riiight, Im sure you have, anyways-** 'I swear I could feel you roll your eyes!' **, Anyways! back to the matter at hand, you just agreed to a rather shady deal, you do realise this right? I mean do you really trust him, his eyes...** Kura-nii i'm not really like my mask!~ and no i don't trust him! **You mean all happy-go-lucky? yeah i realise this.** I meant i'm not an easily trusting, **fool**! **Yeah, but you sure are hot headed..and rude.** Yeah there's no way i could fake not being that. **Yeah you can, you do it every day, the only time you drop your walls are in here.** Well.. you know me, you've seen all I've had to deal with, of course I trust you, hell you're probably the only one i truly do trust. **What about your Jiji?** Naruto sat in front of Kurama, 'no matter how much i trust him, he's no you, and besides if i really trusted him i would have told him about you, and we all know how well that'd go. "Hey jiji guess what? You know that secret you think you've kept from me all those years, you know the one about how I HAVE A GIANT DEMON IN ME! YEAH I KNOW ABOUT HIM! AND GUESS WHAT HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! and he's also the only reason I'm still even ALIVE! After all you know those precious villagers of yours, they try and kill me every time they get a chance!" ' _hic_ ' "I mean i get why they're so-so angry, b-but do they r-really have to take it out on me?", he whispered at the end, feeling drained, depressed, and worst of all teary eyed. ' **sigh' Always the same thing with him...Damn brat really needs to stop worrying about what others think! "You still have me, and if the villagers are too ignorant to realise the difference between what attacked the village, namely me controlled by an Uchiha, and a sweet, though annoying child, then they deserve to rot in HELL!" he ended with a growl. The kid was annoying, but he was his brat, and he really didn't deserve this, no one did… '** Kurama, you big softie! Never knew you cared so much' Naruto thought, then with a glint in his eye, smirked,"I knew you loved me under all that crabbiness!", he stated, and promptly glomped Kurama's neck. " **Gah, Gaki get off!" "If this is the thank i get for cheering you up I won't do it EVER AGAIN!" he yelled, while swinging his head to make Naruto let go. "Shouldnt you be concentrating on how to get the damn scroll!"** "Oh yeah...any suggestions?", Naruto said as he jumped off Kurama's neck and sat in front of him, eyes going round (kinda like little kids do when they expect to hear a story…) " **Save the little kid act for those that'll believe it and don't actually know you." "** Buut Kura-chan~" Naruto said with a pout which quickly changed to a smirk, knowing the "-chan" part always annoyed Kurama. "you know you're the one with the plans and im just the one that carries them out~ " **No, that was when you were younger and had a harder time planning your pranks, you should have some tricks up your sleeve after watching me, so get to planning, you have a few hours before it gets dark enough to get the scroll and meet up with your sensei" "ALSO..." Kuruma said with a growl as he grew in size, "WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT USING '-CHAN' WITH ME! I'M NOT A FEMALE! GET OUT! OUT!**

'blink blink' "Didn't think Kura-nii would actually kick me out of my head…" Naruto said, while getting up from his sitting position (him on autopilot landed him a few roofs away from the hokage's office 'Ahg' what to do, how to get the scroll...' Naruto thought, eyes squinting. "Got it, Ill just break in! ' **Thats the best you could come up with?!' '** Kura-nii you know you hurt my head when you just scream like that!' Naruto inner screamed, while cupping his ears. 'Besides you've said it yourself, during peace times jiji's security is horrible. After all that's the only reason I've been able to sneak some pranks into the room! ' **You're going to get caught'** 'Wanna bet?'

~ _A few hours later and one scroll stolen~_

"Soo~ what had you said about me getting caught?" Naruto said out loud with a cheeky grin on his face, not caring who heard as he ran to the meeting site. ' **Exactly how has Konoha not been conquered yet?'Kurama said, floored by the seer idiocy of their defence.** 'Their lucky idiots, how else? Im 12 ,without any ninja training, and yet I still managed to get the scroll' ' **I guess your sensei wasn't lying, if getting the scroll was that easy it really must be a bonus test'** 'Maybe', Naruto thought, while looking for his sensei. 'I think we got here too early...now what should we do?'he thought, plopping to the floor bored. ' **Look through the scroll, i want to know what's so important about it.'** 'Alright, now what do we have here...Kura-nii most of these are suicide jutsus!...'he thought, eyes wide looking down at the opened scroll. ' **You are not going to even THINK about remembering these!' he growled,if this is supposed to be a test for children, how could they allow the use of this scroll!** 'What ever happened to inside voices?'Naruto thought, looking dazed from the scream, but quickly recovering 'You know not all of these are suicidal ones, there's a few A and one B rank jutsus here as well as a few medic ones.'he thought.' **Stupid, irresponsible idiotic-' '** Kura-nii!' ' **err, copy the B rank and the Adamantine Sealing Chains fūinjutsu to the extrsa scroll you brought. The fūinjutsu was used mainly by your mother's clan so it should come naturally for you.** 'And the medic ones?' ' **their out due to the chakra control needed to perform them' Kurma said, shuddering at the memories the fūinjutsu brought back, Naruto's mother was a fearsome kunoichi.**

~ a few minutes of scribbling silence~

"Alright now what? Sensei's still not here!" 'Practice the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Kami knows you suck at the normal clone technique.' "Its your chakra's fault I suck at it!" ' **If I remember correctly, so did your mother, but she at least still managed to make a decent clone!"** 'your a jerk' ' **I know, it's a great pride of mine'**

An hour of practice later~

'Kura-nii I finally got it!'

"NAARRUUTOO!"

 **'Will you look at that, it seems your sensei finally got here'**

* * *

One more author's note : I'd like to do a shout out to my first reviewer  .twinzies and their great ideas in the PMs they sent me.

Also to the future and current flamers thank you for wasting your precious time on my fic that you wont be getting back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I must say I am incredibly disappointed in myself for not having updated faster, please accept my humblest apologies. Thank you for the reviews/favorites/and follows. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

I don't own Naruto. Also no beta so any and all mistakes are mine, please inform me so that I may correct them.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei?"Naruto said, squinting his eyes and scrunching up his face in confusion while he tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy."What are you doing here, I thought Mizukie-sensei was supposed to come?"

"What am I doing here?! I was looking for you, because you sto -"

"Doesn't matter you can get mad at me for putting itching powder on the toilet paper in the teacher's restrooms later." Naruto said, with a wave of his hand, feeling giddy. " I got the scroll just like Mizukie said and learned a jutsu from it! I passed the make-up test, so I can graduate this year, right?" he said, with the bit of innocence he had left shining in his eyes.

"...Naruto, there is no make-up test. He used you to steal the Forbidden scroll." Iruka said, feeling anger toward Mizukie for using Naruto and sorry for his student. The hope in Naruto's eyes had been smothered by the news.

" **I told you Mizukie was suspicious!" Kyuubi roared.** 'Nobody likes those who brag', Naruto thought, trying his hardest to act surprised and betrayed. He wasn't really all that surprised or hurt, just a little disappointed. Though he didn't know why he should be so bothered by the revelation; he should have been used to it by now. Never the less, his eyes still started to water…

"I...I didn't mean any harm...I only wanted to pass this year…" Naruto said, looking sad.

"Naruto… Its fine, nobody blames you for taking the scroll. ' _Well they won't once they know you were tricked into this'_ Iruka thought, intent on protecting his student from getting into anymore trouble than he deserved. ' _Wait! Itching powder on the toilet paper?! Really Naruto?!'_ "Ah,but we do have to return it as fast as possible, alright?" Iruka said kneeling down to confort his disappointed student. "The faster we do it, the faster we can stop the staff from using the restrooms, ok? " Iruka said winking, unable to stop the internal grimace, at the thought of the er... _results_ of the prank.

"I… uh...also did it to the student's restrooms, just...just not to the girl's because… well I'm not willing to go in there... Besides no one's at the school, right now, right?. The prank was meant so that _tomorrow_ everyone would get a... _surprise_!" Naruto said, having started with a quiet voice but ending with a cackle. 'The prank was going to be hilarious!' he thought. Well for him anyways not so much for his victims. Ah! I mean…um... no yeah his victims.

' **Naruto get back on task!'**

"Ah! Uh…What-What about Mizukie sensei? We can't let him get away with this, Iruka sensei!" Naruto quickly said, hoping Iruka sensei thought his stuttering was because he didn't want to let Mizukie get away.

'Must you always scream! You are in my head, I can hear you easily enough, Kura-nii!' ' **Then maybe you should focus on what's important!'** 'Buut, nii-saan~' ' **Quit whining, your sensei is about to speak.'**

"-elax Naruto, the Anbu are on their way over, soon they'll have Mizuki in custody and the scroll back where it belongs. It'll be fine ok? Now how about we go get some ramen and then we can discuss how you're going to clean up the Academy restrooms early in the morning before anyone uses the-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Mizukie said, suddently appearing on a high tree branch, managing to only ensnare Iruka with the kunai and ninja wire trap he had set in the vicinity days prior to the event.

 _(I imagined the wire curling around both Iruka and Naruto, but Iruka managed to push Naruto out of the trap's way)_

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto yelled, both surprised at not having noticed the trap earlier, and having been saved by someone.

' **He's not like the rest of the villagers, he cares for you.'** 'Yeah but now he could get hurt!' ' **Then free him before the backstabber does more to him than just trapping him!'**

Naruto rushed to Iruka's side, trying to yank the wire off. He had no weapon on him to cut the wire.

Mizukie couldn't help but sneer down at the sight before him."Always trying to be the hero aren't you Iruka, even though the brat is such a _vile THING!_ You still try to protect it" The trap had been meant for Naruto, but well he never liked the man either anyways. " Well boy, do you want to know the real reason everyone in the village hates you?!" Mizukie yelled, catching the boy's attention as he paused in helping Iruka. Mizukie was excited to see they boy's reaction, though he really couldn't waste too much time or his employer would have his skin!

"No! It's Forbidden! " Iruka yelled as he struggled to escape, the wire was surprisingly tight and annoyingly strong. Sure at first he may have hated the thought of teaching Naruto when he first realised who he was, but now! Now that he knew him he couldn't bear the thought of him finding out what he was and more than likely blaming himself for what happened in the past! For something he couldn't have possibly have controlled!

' **Im pretty sure he's talking about me."** 'I know. Practically everyone calls me Kyuubi or demon brat all the time. Did they really think I wouldn't have figured it out by now? Even Iruka bought into the mask act...' ' **You've acted pretty much your whole life, of course he bought it. Aso your mask is a complete idiot, remember?'** 'Right I forgot about that, anyway Iruka's still trapped-'

"You're the Kyuubi No Yoko, the Nine Tailed Fox that practically destroyed the village twelve years ago ! The Fourth sealed the demon within you, the day it attacked at the cost of his life! It's your fault so many people died. Its your fault the village lost their Hokage, you are the very same demon that everyone hates and has plagued the streets since you could walk! Even your precious Iruka hates your guts for what you contain!

'He was still speaking?...'Naruto thought, blinking twice at the voice that interrupted his conversation. ' **We really need to work on your awareness...'**

"Naruto, he's wrong! I may hate the demon, but you are not it! I do not hate you!" Iruka yelled, still stuck in the wire. His hands were trapped behind his back and his kunai and shuriken pouch was on his waist and left thigh. How was he supposed to get out! Not to mention the desperation he felt to keep his student from getting heartbroken was not making his situation any easier. He thought as the boy as almost his son or younger brother! He most certainly did not hate him!

' **Agh, he makes one mistake, and suddenly everyone hates him! He didnt even mean to attack the village, that was all the Uchiha's fault!' Kurama ranted. The injustice of it all!** ' No one but me knows of the Uchiha's involvement, hell you don't even know how he looks lik-'

"Well what do you have to say for yourself demon!" Mizukie said with a sadistic smile, he couldn't wait to see the anguish on the child, no!, the demon's face.

' **He's making an annoying habit of interrupting you.**

"….."

' **Naruto?'**

'Kura-nii…I don't want to act any more…'

 **'Ah, your mask, did it break? Or are you finally giving it up?**

' no its still there, but…I just… I'm not going to act any longer' Naruto thought, steeling his resolve, before it left him.

' **It's your choice, besides what's the worst you can do?"**

"You're really an idiot aren't you" Naruto finally answered Mizukie, looking down so that his hair covered his eyes.

'Naruto?' Iruka thought having just wiggled his hand to the kunai pouch, stunned by the sudden coldness in the child's voice.

' _ **Payback's a bitch Mizukie, there's no way I'm letting you get away.**_ _ **'**_ Naruto thought as his pupils became slitted, still surrounded by his usual sky blue.

 **'Maybe '** _ **what's the worst you can do**_ ' **wasn't the best choice of words' Kurama thought. 'He's a little too riled up…Ah well what can I do? I guess I'm in for a pretty good show~' He couldn't help but smile and settle in for the battle. The last twelve years had been relatively boring, except for the occasional beatings Naruto received,those of course he never enjoyed. The Kyuubi hadn't seen too many enjoyable and exciting things in quite a while. Naruto's welfare had always been at the front of his mind that, whenever he was hurt, his blood lust was just never...sated by the punishment the villagers received by the inu smelling anbu that tended to save his otouto. The occasional pranks had been fun for a while but they were mainly so that naruto could enjoy himself. Now though, maybe his sadistic nature could be fulfilled by Naruto. Kami knows he inherited his vengeful nature from Kushina. Minato had a few good qualities ...but... he had been a complete pansy when it came to his mate, the mother though… now she had been frightening! If the boy wanted to blow off steam, who was he to stop him.**

"I already knew, and I don't care. Also, I'm not the Kyuubi, if I was the village most certainly wouldn't have survived till now, at least not most of the villagers" Naruto paused, was he laying it on too thick? ...Nah, this is fun. "I'm what's keeping him from massacring you and the village! Though I don't know why, really, considering how I'm treated." Naruto said, eyes dark and devoid of emotion, matching the monotone voice in which he had spoken. The happy go lucky mask wasn't the only one he had. His mouth forming into a smirk, their faces were just waay too funny. Though maybe being like this in front of Iruka, wasn't such a good idea...oh well to late to stop now.

Mizukie had frozen, unsure of how to react to the drastic personality change.

" **What? No more hurtful comments from you sensei? Nothing more to say? Good,** _**now the real fun begins."**_ Naruto said, ending with a slight growl as he crouched.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

* * *

Well that was the end of chapter 3, I kinda have an idea as to what to do with the next two chapters, but help and ideas are always welcome by either PMs or reviews. Please review, they make me update faster :} Also no beta, so any and all mistakes are mine, please inform me so that I may correct them.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow has it, been long… um sorry for the wait, but life has a nasty way of getting in between my fun time. Senior year now and i am **stressing** with getting everything done in time **.** For those of you who have gone through this, i now know your pain.

I don't own Naruto or its characters, plot all mine, yada yada, ON WITH THE STORY~

* * *

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!", Naruto yelled as fifty clones appeared, while quickly swapping himself with a rock a few feet back so that he could hide behind some trees.

Naruto's eyes were cold and calculating, the mask he now wore, had completely taken over. The Happy-go-Lucky mask had been replaced by his vengeful side. " _would it be too much if I killed or maimed him? Or should i just humiliate him? so many choices so little time~"_ Naruto thought gleefully, all the while cataloging Mizukie's offense and defense attacks, intent on finding the flaws in them. " _What do you think Kura-nii?"_

" _ **I would satisfy my bloodlust but Iruka would see… send him away, and enjoy yourself, there's no reason you can't do it all."**_

"Great idea"Naruto thought, while smirking, blue eyes tinting with red as his blood lust rose.

' _Poof"_

"Grab Iruka and run for 'help', tell him I'll hold Mizukie back while he gets away. If he refuses, tell him the Hokage needs to be informed of the traitor's identity and that he's needed. After all everyone else thinks I'm the traitor right now. " Naruto instructed to two of his clones. "One of you body swap with him and join the fight, the other take the scroll and Iruka and get away, while I have some _**fun**_ _."_ Naruto said as he smiled, giddy to finally fight back. After all the abuse he had taken, he had more than enough anger to spare.

 _(Back with Iruka~.)_

' _Humiliating'_ he thought, as he wiggled around trying to get free, he had finally managed to get near grab a kunai from his pouch and yet managed to drop it in his haste to avoid getting stepped on by the swarm of Naruto clones that had rushed out. ' _Speaking of clones, those certainly weren't illusions'_ the pain on his thigh from being stepped on, assured him of that. ' _so he must have read the scroll, could that have created the sudden change in his student's personality? The reason that jutsu's forbidden is because it drains the user's chakra supply drastically but could it also change them too?.'_ he thought, as the raging battle continued only a few feet away.

His student's voice and personality had been too cold, _too inhuman,_ to be the Naruto he knows. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought, the Naruto he knew would have never spoken like that. ' _Could the seal be weakening?'_ Iruka thought as he gazed at the fight clones. Their attacks were ruthless and strong, far too different from how Naruto had usually fought. Not to mention the slit pupils that he had seen before he lost sight of Naruto when the swarm of clones had appeared.

Neither side was winning. Clones were pooffing away left and right, but the swarm seemed to never end and Misukie was visibly getting tired as he continued blocking and attacking them

' _I'm pretty sure both Naruto and Mizukie forgot I was even here…'_

" _Poof"_

' _OH KAMI! I'M GOING TO BE SICK! '_ Iruka thought, eyes closed to avoid seeing his surroundings swirl around, the feeling of displacement had brought stomach to his throat.

"Um...I don't think boss thought this process through… I'm pretty sure Iruka's face isn't supposed to be green…" A voice murmured near his right. He opened his eyes, squinting. It was Naruto, or at least he thought it was, the eyes were guarded and cold, a complete opposite of what Naruto's eyes usually where. This Naruto looked so emotionless, it was unsettling. He actually felt apprehensive near him.

 _(The clones' had taken on Naruto's new personality change, making his mask their personality.)_

"Iruka-sensei, I am going to pick you up now and go get help, but please do not barf on me, I may be a clone but it's still gross." the clone said with a disgusted face as he heaved Iurka onto his shoulder.

 _If that's a clone then where's Naruto, and there is no way I'm leaving without my otouto!_ "We can't leave now! Naruto doesn't stand a chance against Mizukie! I have to - _ughh_ " Iruka said as he was thrown over the clone's shoulder. The sudden change had not helped his stomach one bit.

"Informing the hokage of the traitor's identity and returning the scroll is of higher priority, besides Boss can take care of himself, he doesn't need help to take care of that nuisance," the clone replied as he re-adjusted his struggling passenger, it's hidden smirk visible through its voice. It really was amusing having his boss underestimated. There was so much turmoil and rage within his creator, how he had held that back without anybody noticing really was impressive.

' _The Jutsu is supposed to create exact copies of the user, this can't be how Naruto really is?! I refused to believe this!'_ he thought, as the clone's movements only worsened his state. He really was trying to keep from covering the clone in his lunch.

"Besides if you're around, Boss will be too worried about you and the scroll to fight. So just sit back and relax, because this is going to be a bumpy ride!" the clone cackled at the end, getting ready to jump on a tree's branch. Naruto's mask may have changed, but nothing could change his sense of humor.

' _Oh, Kami, I can't hold it back'_ he thought, as the clone began to jump away

" _AAurgh!"_

"OH MY K- YOU HAD ONE JOB!", screamed the furious clone

(Far far away in a dark hole...er lair? )

" _ **It would appear Mizukie has been noticed, we can't have that now can we?"**_

"Should he be eliminated?

" _ **No need, he'll be die soon enough, and if he doesn't, well he won't be a problem for long. The seal will make sure of that"**_

* * *

Also for those who are following my story, my thanks to you all for bothering to read my story. Kami knows there's a lot of better one's. I have two other side stories that im doing one alone that came to me in a dream, and one with a new friend of mine that is just as obsessed as i am over FF. So those of whom like ROTG and the Avengers, stop by soon, and have a read. Maybe you'll like it :}

PS. the ROTG will be posted in a few days and the Avengers one still needs a few tweaking...

You all know the spiel, review, follow, favorite and give me ideas, I love reading your comments plus maybe you'll make me update faster


End file.
